User talk:Dagostino
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Commander Xiv/@comment-HollowAvarice-20110503151714/@comment-Dagostino-20110508022913 page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 02:30, 8 May 2011 Rude much (not u)? Anyways what do u want 4 ur commish? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) okay, well when u get the idea let me kno! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) i know. just joking with u. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes... but that is kept private between the quest leader, the oracle, and the mod, until the end of the quest. NewYorkerDean[[User_talk:NewYorkerDean|'(Conversate with me)']] 19:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Right. NewYorkerDean[[User_talk:NewYorkerDean|'(Conversate with me)']] 19:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Notus cabin I had Wendy show up on the Notus cabin page instead of introducing herself to the current Notus children individually, since she is new to camp and wouldn't know who her siblings are yet. From what I saw, it looks like Evan is in the infirmary though, so I guess Wendy can meet him at a later time. LongClawTiger 17:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) new level system Per our new level system, you are a level: --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) so, how's the quest? aphrodite, being the goddes of love, sense ceto's love growing and ceto wants to meet phorcys. so she gives anti-love potion and a quest to stop ceto meet phorcys. they're late anyways, so they have to battle the baby monster. i'm thinking ceto knows about the quest and sends her children to stop the quest. so the questors will be facing echidna,scylla, and something else. and i'm thinking the graeae will misslead them, that's why they're late. we need 4 to 5 questors, perhaps from poseidon and palaemon cabin, too. who's ur character that will lead the quest? and make it someone with connection to aphrodite? i have an aphrodite's daughter char, btw. Queen.Bee 07:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Here's some pics I found Here ya goBctcz 05:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Poll? Remember that think I asked you in Private Message? Do not type what it was about, please. Adoption Can I have Evan? I know he's not on the adoption list, but... [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Pages can be undeleted. But if you don't want him around anymore, I'll take Ryan. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll also take Cara. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 14:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good! Do whatcha like, boi! - Wisey Did Soa give her back? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 00:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Adoption: Hey I'll take Dexter, coolpinkcat-Peace, Love,and Demigods Forever! 13:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC)